Hyazuki Durarara
Introduction Hyazuki Durarara, also known as "The Euphonious Cacophony". He is the only cyborg member of the Pantheon of Hounds. His underground name is Boomer, He is the leader of the bounty hunter group Ocean's Anonymous. He is from Logutown, but he quickly left when he was of age ironically remarking " nothing ever exciting in this crappy town". He is one of the only memeber of the Pantheon of Hounds that does not have a Devil fruit. He is also an Edd War veteran, a former member of one of Shiki's fleets though the connection between the two is unknown. He is infamous reputation of being reckless and wild. He has been called various names like Vagabond, or Obnoxious, or a over glorified speaker. He has commited countless atrocious crimes, gladly laughing about them. He dares the marines to stop his over kills, and his excessive force. Giving water downed excuses and rationilism. Forcing other members and his own group to vocer for him. He is a S rank bounty hunter, with the goal of 1,000,000,000. He is a maruader Bounty Hunter, he randomly travels the sea's and whatever Pirate he bumps into he attacks them, raids their ships, loot, plunder, and take all of there wanted men.He feels that keeping a pirates honor is simple ethics and that Pirate philosophy is a great thing, to keep a pirate alive is honourable. Appearance Durarara has a typical viking golden hat. Which he had even in his youth because of his love of the Pirate philosopy. He is a Cyborg, so his arms and legs and selected parts of his body are made from an unknown life-proof iron. His shoulder resembles golden barrel chests. So do his lower arms but his should and mid-arm region is a solid stretchable, and ductile. It is black and his thigh region is made of the same material. He also wears a medallion that looks like a lock. He also has a hard to spot scar across his torso, he also has a scar across his face in the mark of an X. He also wears a black belt. He also has fur around his gloves, and his pelvic area and his neck. He has iron pants that are the same design as his shoulders and arms. He has a iron dragon claw shoes. He also has Long red hair, and burnt orange skin, and an iron jaw. Like franky he has several modes, Harddrive mode, which is basically almost like brain point of chopper where he minmizes his form into a small golden rat robot, which holds all his intelligence, memory, and he is the size of a small rat which comes in handy, his speed is fantastic and he also has phenomenal strength. He is golden also with a lot of stiches and scars, red gloves, evil demented eyes and a stitched mouth. The end of his tail has a small usb and a jack-in at the top for all other machines need for hacking. Accel mode, which he turns into ninja. He has four cannons, two on each side of his shoulder, he has a a pointed helmet like a paladin helmet. He has a giant x on his chest, he also has regular robot gauntlet arms, and a pointed shoulder, a black belt, and something resembling a wrapped ninja shoem and he wears golden ninja guard, this is the only form in which he has his mouth covered, and his harddrive mode is jacked into the back, so he has all three attributes combined, speed,strength and smarts to put it simply. Gallery Tyutyumon xros wars.jpg|His Harddrive mode. 300px-DarkVolumon - Episode 40.jpg|A close up from his face. Tuwarmon_t.gif|His Accel mode. Personality He is in one word obnoxious, he loves being rowdy and making tons of noise. usually by yelling his signature laugh" DURARARARARARARAARARARA!!". It can be heard for very far away, like a phantom in the sea. He often does as he pleases, daring anyone to stop him often getting him into much trouble. But, He is always the first to smile, he laughs things off, its quite perculiar how he can be jolly and fun-fillled at one moment and in the next mercilessly kill someone. He loves to have fun with the rest of the Pantheon of Hounds, some of them see it as just a career but he enjoys his time. Him and Jem are always having a nice time drinking and fighting.He is also incredibly against authority, he despises being told what to do, he feels no man has the authority to tell him what to do. He is even quite stubborn when ordered around by the rest of the Pantheon of Hounds. He is a strong believer in the Pirate Philosophy, that being a pirate is doing as you wish, and that an end to your pirate career should only be death. So it he were to catch a pirate with a bounty it would mean he has made a career off of piracy and he should die because the pirates life purpose is over then he has no reason to live, so Durarara will kill them with a smile. He loves pulling off jokes and elaborate plans that often blow up in his face.He has been in a constant prank war with Jem ever since they met, the pranks are quite extreme and incredibly childish. It is one-sided war, Durarara makes the tricks and traps and they inadvertly blow up in his face, or Jem has a quick counter, no matter what he never wins but he always try, showing just how determined he is, and his unwillingness to lose. He will fight to the death and wil keep going until he is competely dead, that is the part of Pirate Philosophy he still holds to even in his career as a bounty hunter. Alter Ego He also has an alter-ego Laserbeam also known as Rezabeam. You would expect it to be when he changes modes, but this is wrong, he often goes on to this cool Casanova, Rezabeam a wise cracking, witty, smooth personality. Jem first discovered it when Rezabeam was around a group of women, a twitch and a few electric currents flowing through the hair completely changed his ego. Even during Battle, when he changes into this instead of his striking power and attack style he changes into a dodge and run style. He almost has no intention of fighting. He has a personality of dodging running, and looking for women, but it is a quite a troublesome state, seeing as how he can barely do anything without thinking of women, whoever made him a cyborg made him was obviously a giant pervert. He is quite reckless in this form taking unnecessary risks, usually headbutting and shoulder charging in hopes of a one hit kill impaling opponents with the pointed horn or ends. Although it clearly exposes his back a clear weakness in his normal state seeing as how he cannot react quickly to strong opponents attack.This alter-ego comes in hany he often does covert operations and can sneak in many places, which is a great boon in his accel, and harddive mode. Abilities and Powers In his youth he had a dream to be a pirate, so he trained rigorlously and passionately, often training for hours on end, until every muscle in his body ached, his body was bruised, and he was falling because his legs would not support him. Humans have limits he was told so he was eager to surpass that tell at the tender of 9 lifting boulders, and heavy weights with ease, sharpening his skill, and eagerly punching trees for hours till they collapsed. In terms of physical strength he's one of the strongest in Pantheon of Hounds, easily brushing off large boulders and trying to imitate Jozu's feat of lifting a large boulder but he was unsuccessful as he could not throw the boulder as far.He was able to stop zatch's and Jem's continous punch and kick combo with ease and not budge.Able to stay on par with most of there kicks and punches even doing well enough to deflect Jem's Hazy flicker Jab. His fighting style is completely a make-shift fighting style, a combo of different punches headbutts, throws, submissions, and grabs. It could only be defined as street-fighting, but it is much more rag tag boxing, throwign heavy punch combos, dirty kicks and trips. The most devasting part are his knees and muay-thai aspects, the flying elbows, sharp knees, devasting high kicks truelly make him a close range maestro. After the timeskip, He is seen to be much faster almost untouchable, and this is truely frightening because the faster and larger an object the bigger the momentum and its like getting hit by a warship every time, he is truelly a well rounded fighter even in his Normal state. His involvement in the Edd war is quite a strange one, it is shown that he did not engage in much battle as his ship was one of the first to sink and how he survived is unknown but he was badly injured, which would end his career as a pirate he would attempt to kill himself because he feels the end of the pirates career should be the end of his life. But, he later became a cyborg, he is redeeming himself by testing pirates and ending those who do not deserve the life of a pirate. Cyborg Body Durarara is a cyborg, the only parts of his anotomy that are actually human anymore are his fist and the upper part of his face. His body stores many weapons, like automatic gatling gun, small bombs, ejectable horns, which are filled with gunpowder so they are infact missles. Also he uses large speakers and sound waves as attacks, and within his mouth is a sounds laser cannon. His sound missles are actually quite effective not only knocking the opponent back and shocking there body because of how the water in a human body transfers his harsh sound waves. He is still an incredible swimmer, even with the cyborg body he can save the rest of the Pantheon of Hounds who often drown in water, He was a proficient swimmer even in his youth a common trait among inspring pirates. He often swam with orca seals and much, he loved the ocean and the sea currents. He also has a several guns hidden around his body. He bends his hand off to reveal barrels of gun, like Franky's beans left. But it only works with one hand so the other can crank it so it is a gatling gun. also he once he fires his viking hat missles, there are mini guns inside which he can fire , and withing his thigh barrel, he opens up a pane and there are five guns lined up to fire. He can also move around all his parts in a complete 360 degree rotation. So his muay thai kicks are done with ease and with the shoes he has he can almost imitate Buggy's Bara Bara Senbei. He has a minature cannon in his foot almost like a muggy ball without the immense power. in the barrel of his arms he has two axes, blue and red with spikes on the side. They also can be used as boomerangs, as they are dual bladed axes more like tomahawks. They both have a spike on them if he puts them into his lock medallion it triggers his shoulder chest to open which sends out a mysterious liquid that douses Durarara causing him to go to a state of rage, and he is almost in a different gear. Haki It is noted that all members from the pantheon of hounds possess haki, so he has kenbonshoku haki. His Busoshoku haki isnt too advanced it is seen as he can only arm half his body with it at one time, but with a robot body who needs haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Coming soon.. Character Design * His characters appearance comes from the Digimon, Olegmon. * His name comes from the popular anime Durarara! * His Family name Hyazuki is nonsense, plain jiberrish it is meant to sounds japanese without the author knowing any japanese. Major Battles Durarara vs Lynx Jem (win) Quotes Trivia * The horns on his back serve no purpose and a strictly to look cool. * His fur is actually faux material, he loves animals and would never hurt them. * He is ardent carnitarian which calls into question his love of animals. * He is based of the Norse God Oleg. Related Articles Coming soon... External Links Category:Pantheon of Hounds Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Former Pirate Category:Cyborg Category:Weapon Wielder Category:S-rank